Forum:Time for a new Background/Color Scheme: Admins Please Read
Okay guys, so the talk of a new background and color scheme has been circling more and more, and I myself think it is time to create something new. So here is my idea... you tell me what you think of it. Admins: We each come up with an idea we think would be best. Personally, I feel the translucent background is a bad idea, and we should steer clear from it. I've had many editor's complain about it (including myself). So... in this forum.. give us your ideas. BACKGROUND IDEA: COLOR SCHEME IDEA: ANY OTHER ELEMENT ON THE MAIN PAGE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE: Once all the admin's have put in their idea's, I will contact User:XD1 and have him create a cool new background for each idea. Then we can create a blog with each screen-cap/picture of each Admin's idea...and let users vote on which they like best. The winning background/theme will then be changed. 22:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- :I would personally vote for this spiffy image of Winterfell burning after the Sack of Winterfell: :It tonally matches the action of A Storm of Swords, in that you realize "Winterfell has fallen, been sacked and burned. The sh*t is really hitting the fan". --The Dragon Demands 22:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to participate. I think the problem with the visual editor is offputting to new users so we should definitely avoid transparent backgrounds in future. We could rotate our backgrounds if multiple ideas look good. I will aim for just one good one for now but I have high hopes for everyone else!--Opark 77 23:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- QueenBuffy's Idea BACKGROUND IDEA: Have the Stark Banner on the left. Have the Lannister Banner on the right, with a solid background- sorta like this one here NO Translucent background. COLOR SCHEME IDEA: Something neutral that goes with both banners- maybe light tones- I use XD1's judgement, and can always put input in after I see what he comes up with. ANY OTHER ELEMENT: Having the Newsfeed on the main page, so we always get current news of GoT.(nevermind, we do have one lol...maybe make it better seen?) I do also like the idea of rotating quotes section. ::...we have a news feed?!--The Dragon Demands 23:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, like the one here on my TB main page here - NEVERMIND, we do have it. It's on the right, just small- Maybe make it better seen :) ---- Opark 77's Idea 1 BACKGROUND IDEA: Have the Iron Throne split across the two sides of the page. COLOR SCHEME IDEA: Black, grey, orange and red. ANY OTHER ELEMENT: Quotes on the main page --Opark 77 18:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Opark 77's Idea 2 BACKGROUND IDEA: Have the relief detail elements from the opening titles as runners on either side of the page e.g. File:Doom of Valyria Title Sequence.jpg. COLOR SCHEME IDEA: Lighter grey, blue links and red non-links. ANY OTHER ELEMENT: Quotes on the main page --Opark 77 18:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thedouchinthenorth's idea I'm not an admin, do I have to be to comment? Serious question, I'm not being sarcastic. Furthermore, I am not aware if I have added to the page correctly, as there was no obvious place to put a comment except the edit button. If my post is in the wrong place, please direct me on where to move it via my talk page, or if this page is indeed only for the admins, then delete it as you see fit, whoever is in charge of this page. I would definetly recommend a change, as the current background makes the white text one is typing hard to read when editing. I personally would back an idea wherein the four main factions of the third season (I'm assuming the following are the main factions of book 3 as I have not read ''A Storm of Swords ''as of June 7th, 2012) -The Starks, Baratheons, Greyjoys, Lannisters all have their sigils on the page but in a compass like positioning i.e Starks to the left, Baratheons at the top, Lannisters to the right and Greyjoys to the bottom. Thedoucheinthenorth 18:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Your comment looks fine and your contribution is welcome as far as I am concerned. The current editing issue is easily resolved by switching to source mode. You can do that permanently by altering your settings in or on a per edit basis by clicking the source mode tab in the dark red bar at the top of the edit window.--Opark 77 19:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ----- Think we are done and ready to get this forum over to XD1? -- 19:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we don't seem to be getting any new suggestions so we should go for it.--Opark 77 10:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC)